A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to holders having two or more storage compartments which are sized and configured for removably receiving photographic items therein. In particular, the present invention relates to such holders that are configured for use with multiple carrying devices, such as being clipped on to the user's belt, carried on the user's shoulder by a strap or held on to the user's arm by an arm band. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such holders that have at least a back case and a front case, with the front case being removably attached to the back case and adaptable to being carried separately from the back case.
B. Background
Apparatuses for holding items and for carrying such items by the user of the apparatus are commonly available. Generally, such holding apparatuses, hereinafter referred to as holders, are configured with one or more walls that define a storage compartment in which items are removably received and stored and/or carried between uses of the items. These holders are typically configured with a carrying device that allows the holder to be easily carried by the user, typically in a hands-free manner. One such carrying device is a clip that is positioned on a rear surface of the holder that allows the holder to be secured to the user's belt, pants, pocket or other clothing location. Alternatively, the carrying device may comprise a loop attached to the rear surface of the holder that is sized to receive the user's belt through the loop to carry the holder on the belt. Another common carrying device is an elongated strap that allows the user to carry the holder on one of his or her shoulders or across his or her neck. Another type of carrying device is an arm band, which may be made out of an elastic material, that allows the user to secure the holder to part of his or her arm, such as the wrist, forearm or upper arm. Although most holders are provided with only one of these carrying devices, some holders have two or more carrying devices.
As well known in the art, most holders have a plurality of walls that define either a generally rectangular or square shaped container with a like-shaped storage compartment therein being defined by the walls of the holder. The back wall has a rearward facing outer surface that is generally positioned or held against the user by the carrying device when the user is using the holder to hold and transport items in the storage compartment. The side and front walls of the holder generally face away from the user and are often decorated, whether being painted, etched or covered with material or the like, as desired by the manufacturer and/or user. The storage compartment is usually sized and configured to hold one or more of the items for which the holder was specifically designed to receive, store and transport. Although it is common to have a single storage compartment inside the holder, being specifically defined by the walls of the holder, many holders have two or more storage compartments inside the walls. Often, the multiple storage compartments are provided by subdividing the internal area of the holder, which may result in sub-compartments that are the same or different size. Alternatively, the multiple storage compartments may result from providing one or more separate storage areas inside the main storage compartment of the holder. The use of this type of holder is particularly common for carrying items that comprise a relatively large item and multiple smaller items that are associated with the large item, such as carrying a camera and various batteries and electronic storage cards for use with the camera.
As well known in the art, it is also relatively common to have a holder with an internal compartment that is defined by the walls of the holder and a second or outer compartment that is attached to or integral with the outer surface of one or more of the walls. Such holders are also useful for carrying a relatively large item in the internal compartment and one or more smaller items that can be used with or which are otherwise associated with the large item in the outer compartment. As before, one example of such a holder are those that are configured for use with modern cameras. Such holders allow the user to carry the camera in the larger internal compartment and the batteries, memory cards or other items that may be beneficially utilized with the camera in the smaller outer compartment. An example of such a holder is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. D262,412 to Sibbett (also the inventor of the holder of the present invention). This holder was configured for use with photographic film and prints, particularly the type of film and prints which are of the instant developing type sold by Polaroid and others. The design of the above-identified patent was the subject of a product sold as the Picture Pocket™ in the early to mid-1980s. The holder was formed into two compartments out of one compartment by the insertion of a divider wall, which was positioned so as to create a relatively large back compartment and a relatively small front compartment. A lid for enclosing the back compartment was pivotally attached to the divider. A lid for enclosing the front compartment was pivotally attached to the front wall of the holder. The product was provided with a clip device on the back wall of the holder for attachment to the user's belt or other object and slots in each of a pair of small tabs that extended rearward from the back wall of the holder for use with a shoulder strap or the like. On the packaging for the product, it was promoted for use to store a package of film in the larger back compartment and for placement of the prints from the camera, as they developed or processed into a picture and after the prints developed, in the smaller front compartment.
The above-described product solved several major issues with regard to the use of instant cameras, namely where to carry an extra package of film for use when the film in the camera is used up, where to place the self-developing prints as they processed into photographs and where to store the prints after they developed. When using these instant cameras, it was always beneficial to carry an extra pack of film as most packages were only able to provide a limited number, typically eight to twelve or so, of self-developing prints before a new package of the prints needed to be placed into the camera. With regard to the prints themselfs, it was necessary to allow the prints to develop without being exposed to sunlight or being touched, mishandled (i.e., bent, folded or the like) or exposed to fluids. As well known with regard to this type of film, it was also important not to mishandle a print or expose it to water even after the print finished developing. Most people tended to place the developing and developed prints in a pocket of an item of clothing or on a table, counter or other surface. Unfortunately, these places were not always that safe for the prints. The advent of digital cameras and technology related thereto, with the advantages of such technology, resulted in the instant print cameras generally falling out of use in the late 1980s to early 1990s.
Relatively recently, cameras that utilize instant developing film to take, eject and develop a photographic print have made a comeback. Although the cameras and film generally work about the same, with improved technology the quality of the cameras and the film have resulted in a much better product. As with the older Polaroid-type cameras and film, special self-developing film is placed in the camera, a picture is taken using the camera, an undeveloped photographic print pops out of the camera and then the print develops into a developed print over a relatively short amount of time (typically 60 seconds or so). During the time while the print is self-developing, the user must be careful not to touch the photograph portion, expose it to sunlight or contact it with water or other fluids. To help the user avoid touching the photograph portion, the print is provided with a border that surrounds the photograph. Generally, part of the border is of sufficient size that the user can write on it to describe the subject of the photograph, put the date thereon, autograph it or otherwise annotate it.
The new instant developing cameras, as well as other electronic cameras (including many cellular or smart phones), have a number of items that can be used with the camera. For instance, the instant developing cameras require the special self-developing film which, when used up in the camera, must be replaced. Therefore, it was generally advantageous for the person to carry an extra pack of the special film with them when using the instant developing features of the camera. In addition, when a photograph is taken and the print ejected from the camera, the photographic prints themselves must be placed somewhere. As stated above, as these prints develop they must be placed where they can safely process into the developed print without being touched, mishandled or exposed to fluids. Once developed, the photographic prints must be stored in a place where they will not be damaged or exposed to fluids. The instant and other cameras require batteries or a battery pack to power the operation of the camera. Often, it is beneficial to have a backup supply of batteries or a backup battery pack when using the camera. Digital and other cameras, including some of the instant print type, typically store photographs on removable electronic storage media, such as an SD card or the like, that is placed in the camera during use and which can be removed for copying the data (i.e., pictures) to a computer or other device. Recently, a small printer has become available that allows a person to print photographs from a smart phone or other digital photographic device, which may also include cameras, by connecting to the device via a wired or wireless connection (i.e., Bluetooth®) to print self-developing photographs that are somewhat similar to those associated with instant cameras. For purposes of the present application the term “camera” refers to the instant developing cameras, digital cameras and cellular/smart phones having cameras associated therewith. The cameras and the various items that can be used with or which are otherwise associated with these cameras, including film packs, prints (as they develop and after developing), batteries, digital storage media, printers and the like, are herein after collectively referred to as “photographic items”.
As well known, the user often does not have a safe and convenient place to store and carry photographic items. Although large cases and the like can be used to carry photographic items, as was commonly done with SLR cameras and the like, most people prefer not to have to lug around a large case when he or she desires to use their camera. What is needed, therefore, is a new holder for carrying photographic items that is sized and configured to be more conveniently carried by the user of the items. The holder should be able to safely store and carry a plurality of photographic items. The improved holder should be adaptable for use with multiple types of carrying devices so the user can choose how he or she desires to carry the holder when using it to store and transport photographic items. The new holder should have multiple compartments for separating and carrying the photographic items. Preferably, the improved holder should comprise separate cases, each having a compartment therein, which can be joined together to carry as one or which can be separated to allow the user to carry only one of the cases when use of both of the cases is not needed or desired. The holder should be configured to be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and, in a preferred configuration, be adaptable for being customized by the user.